Kojack De Field
Kojack De Field was created by, and is owned by KojackJr * Name: Kojack De Field, * Gender: Male Robot/Android, * Age: 16 (Human Yrs), 600 (Robot Yrs), * Height: 6'0, * Weight: 201 Lbs, * Hometown: Downtown Tuefort, * Current Residence: A Remote Desert in New Mexico, * Creators/Parents: Garfield De Field, Teresa De Field * Siblings: Roxanne De Field, 841X6 De Field, Sovjet * Loadout: Hard Counter (Zepheniah's Greed), Apparitchik's Apparel, Pocket Medic (Little Tychus), Metal Shoulder Armor, Pyrovision Goggles, Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun * Affiliation: RED (Reliable Excavaton Demolition), Occasionally BLU (Builder's League United) Kojack is the son of Teresa and Garfield De Field, and was originally designated to be a super weapon that eventually the Mann Brothers, Redmond and Blutarch, forgot about. Personality Often known as Papa Kojack he usually cares for his team, despite not carrying a sandvich all the time, and will generally put their safety before his, especially the safety of Skully. However, get on his bad side and you'll believe you're dealing with Lucifer himself. His personality is built of memories he's compiled together with his custom built Model 284-F Personality Chip, this enables him to remember people he's met and create human-seeming bonds, only a skilled surgeon could remove or replace this Personality Chip. Official Backstory "The feud between the Mann Brothers had begun only years ago and the spurt of technological influence in modern life was starting, and both brothers wanted to seize the opportunity. The Mann Brothers had both seeked out a man by the name of Garfield Freeman, later known as Sir Garfield De Field, and were willing to share their sources of Australium for the neutral engineer to build a war machine for them, and not their brother. Garfield Freeman was put into a position of power as he gained several amounts of Australium to build this "War Machine", though he did not spend it on a war machine. Six months before being hired by the Mann Brothers, Garfield Freeman had happily married to Teresa De Field and was ready to live a long life with her and their children, when bad luck struck and Garfield Freeman was stricken with sterility and the couple was unable to have a child. Garfield Freeman saw his chance in this and used the Australium to get parts and pieces to create not a war machine, but a robotic son as a gift for his wife. The process took years as he had to hide his workshop from the Mann Brothers and find parts that required him to make not-so-legal deals. The day before Garfield and Teresa's anniversary, Garfield Freeman had watched an old show about an officer named "Kojac" and chose to add an extra "k" and name his son Kojack. Garfield Freeman revealed the large anniversary gift to his wife as their first-built robot took his first steps into life. Of course, Kojack had to stay hidden from the battlefield for several extra years until the Mann Brothers forgot about the "War Machine" project, which several years later they would forget about the project. After enough years passed that Kojack would appear old enough to leave home he chose to explore the world, equipped with a personality chip capable of creating memories from the things he would view in his journey. Kojack had met several people in his journey across the world and made some friends and some enemies from them, he eventually met a very skilled surgeon capable of creating the synthetic skin he wears today, before settling down at a remote camp in the middle of a district in New Mexico. Since then Kojack has made a living in his new home occasionally participating in the Gravel Wars, and met a beautiful individual who makes everyday as beautiful as she. The two-o-one robot still resides living in a tent somewhere in the wastelands." Strengths and Weaknesses While Kojack is in all his cases a Weapons Expert and metal under the skin, he also comes with several shortcomings. Strengths * Kojack's hardened metal skeleton resides under the synthetic skin, punching him is not a wise idea. * Being an android, Kojack can analyze and process the outcomes of a normal, or sometimes abnormal, situation quickly. * Only once before it's shot to hell, Kojack can charge up a single fist to defeat a powerful enemy, but doing so is a sacrifice tool. Weaknesses * Kojack's robotic programming makes sappers and any other EMP styled device screw with his wiring, which can be a danger to himself in a combat situation. * Should water find a way to slip through the synthetic skin and metal skeleton into Kojack's wiring, he'll short circuit for several minutes. * Kojack's care for his team can throw him into ridiculous, and sometimes dangerous, situations. * If Kojack chooses to power up his fist and strike his foe with it, the fist will explode upon impact killing his foe, and possibly himself. * Kojack is no match for things taller or larger than himself. * Without the custom Pyrovision Goggles over his eyes Kojack cannot see, Garfield De Field couldn't figure out how to implement a complete eye feature, due to early robotics. Role in The Broken Mirror Kojack is in role as a member of the team that Sallie and several of his other friends are on. He was invited to the party for being a friend of a friend. His connection to Sovjet, a form of hereditary and family bond, is portrayed heavily in this series, alongside his care for his team. Trivia - Kojack's idea of a robot becoming partially/completely human is based off the movie "Bicentennial Man", despite that Kojack is an Android -Though it's trait in Psychopathic OCs, Kojack's pupil-less eyeballs symbolize his need for the goggles. Without them, his depth perception is disfigured. -Kojack's name is taken from an old TV show known as "Kojak" and a C was added to the name, the main character was portrayed by Telly Salavas.